My Heaven and Earth
by yoonachi
Summary: From the original Angel Diary series comes two new characters, a Prisoner of Heaven and an Immortal Mortal. Will the Prisoner of Heaven discover freedom? Will the mortal find true love? But how much will she have to sacrifice in order to retain that?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_

_ Dear Readers, this is Yoonachi the duo authors to this Angel Diary Fan-Fic. If you don't know what Angel Diary is, it's a manhwa written by Lee Yoon-hee and illustrated by Kara. We enjoyed reading the volumes and decided to write our own fan-fic to the manhwa. Since this is a fan-fic we added some characters and other details to make the story more our own. The two main characters Miyoung and Sohwa each have their own side of the story which could affect the entire universe! Miyoung's story will be written by Daichi, the "chi" in Yoonachi, and Sohwa's story will be written by Yoona. We hope we will continue to get all of your support!_

_Arigato Gozimasu! – Daichi ;P_

_Kamsamnida! – Yoona ^_^_

_Enjoy!!!!_

Prologue

Heaven . . .

Deep in a hidden garden . . . a wiry, black haired girl weeps upon her father's robes.

"Don't cry," soothed the majestic King of Heaven, "it is my fault you must be imprisoned here."Despite her father's attempts at consolation, the young girl's tears kept cascading down her cheeks.

"Why? Why must I be a kept here?" she demanded to know. The wise King, who was admired by many, remained silent to his own daughter's simple question. He could not truly give an answer. Then, he kissed her forehead, and left forever; only leaving a small seeing orb as a token to remember him by. The girl didn't see the tears also falling out of his eyes as he disappeared from the Garden. And so, there she stayed, away from her siblings, heavens people, her family.

In the Garden of dreams, hopes, and beauty, there lives a dark, lonely princess with only the creatures of the garden, an opaque orb, and an immense library to comfort her. She is an illegitimate daughter of a King of Heaven; a Prisoner of Heaven.

* * *

"Yah! Wake up make-believe-prince! You'll miss your flight!" screamed a tired looking Korean woman.

"Omma! Aisshhh! I'm up okay?!" a sleepy eighteen year old Korean American girl yelled back.

The Yang family moved out of South Korea nineteen years ago and had two children, one tomboyish girl Sohwa and the younger, gentler boy Younhwa. Due to Sohwa forgetting about her heritage, her parents decided to transfer her to study in Seoul for her remaining high school senior life. At first she had opposed, but she enjoyed Korean pop culture; so agreed to the arrangements. But what Sohwa's mother didn't know was Sohwa secretly changed her application to a male named Younhwa (also her brother's name), because she found that being a girl was tiresome. From experience, Sohwa hated being emotional, weak, and having other female qualities, so she was always tomboyish.

Sohwa had already talked to her good friend Sooyoung who lives in Seoul about her plan. She met Sooyoung a couple times since her family had visited the rest of their family for reunions, weddings, and funerals. Choi Sooyoung was almost the polar opposite of Sohwa, she was more girly, had more experience with love, and wasn't as naïve. While Sohwa was to stay in Seoul, she would get to stay with Sooyoung and attend the same school.

What Sohwa and the other mortals didn't know was that Sooyoung has a secret surrounding her birth. Since Sooyoung first came to Seoul from Busan (or so she claims) no one truly knows where she came from besides the fact she is Korean. It almost seemed as if she came from the sky, or better yet Heaven. As a matter of fact Sooyoung did come from Heaven and her relationship with Heaven will alter Sohwa's destiny forever.

"Omma, Aboji, Younhwa, fighting spirit!" Sohwa tells her family at the airport before her flight leaves.

"Aja, aja, FIGHTING!" the family shouts together causing many stares from people around them.

"Noona, don't do anything wrong with your boyfriend in Seoul, okay?" Younhwa teases his sister.

"Yah! Do you want to die?!" Sohwa threatens him with her hand ready to hit the target (her younger brothers face).

Mrs. Yang gives them that "scary Asian mother stare" and both become silent.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at my graduation . . ." Sohwa stares at her family, while trying to look sad (even though she can't wait for the freedom away from them) ^_^.

"My daughter has grown up so much!" Mr. Yang exclaims as he hugs his daughter before she must leaves.

Sohwa's flight number is called out, and she once again bids farewell to her family before leaving. The innocent but tomboyish Yang Sohwa slowly walks away from her family, unknowing to the fate that lies ahead in her shocking future.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors' Note

_Konichiwa minnasan! Ogenki desuka? Gomenasai! daichi apalogizes profusely to everyone for causing this story to be updated so slowly! It's all my fault! I was very out of it and caused yoona-chan to be very impatient..... since I didn't work on our story for so long, but… Chapter ONE is finally here!!! I hope you enjoy our hard work, (well atleast on yoona's part!)_

_LOVE- daichi_

_PS Arigatoo gozaimasu for taking the time to read! R and R PLEASE!!!_

_Anyonghaseyo!_ _How is everyone? Jwesongheyo! Just for your information, Daichi was the one who held up the publishing date for our first chapter. Also, I did not explode in anger when she took so long to write her part, she is just exaggerating :D Anyway, now that we finally have chapter one published please enjoy! If you have any suggestions please give us a review and we will try to get better each chapter. Kamsamnida!_

_Sarangae-YoonA ^_~_

Chapter 1 (A Forbidden Taste of Friendship)

Decades passed. A new King ascended the throne, the Prisoner of Heaven's own half brother. This time, the new King opened his arms and invited her back into the palace. He wanted to help his father's mistake. Really, it was his fault that such a young girl was pushed to the middle of society's cruelty. He sighed, he was going to try to fix that.

When the invitation arrived, the Prisoner of Heaven just stared at it, her expression blank. Her appearance was that of 8 or 9 year old, as heaven's people aged differently than humans, but in her eyes, there was a great emptiness, as if she had given up on life. She stared into space for a long time and finally decided to take this invitation up, wanting a new chance to grow again. Maybe, just maybe, she could live an ordinary life as a child of heaven.

It was a warm day in the Heaven's Palace. Mi Young was wandering alone in the palace, dodging servants and the occasional red faced noble. She had gotten used to this quiet life. It was oh so much better than her Garden. Here she was just some minor noble's orphan, the perfect disguise set up by her half brother, the King.

She walked into the palace garden, wanting some fresh air in the stifling heat. There, she heard the thwack of practice swords. She had walked into someone's training session. A small, dark haired boy was hitting away at a straw filled dummy. He looked to be about her age. Who was he? She had never seen him before, so she walked over to him. Mi Young stayed where she was, observing the boys measured strokes.

"Do you want to learn?" he suddenly asked. He had surprised her. He hadn't turned his back once, how did he know she was there?

Mi Young stared back at him. But she didn't want to let go of this chance. She looked on, and then finally gave a small nod.

"Yes, I want to learn, too," she replied.

The boy smiled at her and Mi Young's heart swelled with happiness. His smile was contagious. She smiled back at him.

In the heat of a Heaven's summer, two children play and teach other. Their laughs can be heard throughout the palace.

There were inseparable, this young girl and boy. They could talk forever, laugh, cry, think of mischievous tricks together and carry them out! It was a real heaven for Mi Young, who had been a loner and scorned by all people for much to long! Mi Young finally felt like she was alive for once. Alive and breathing... But some tragedies stay as tragedies...

Over time, Mi Young found the identity of her best friend. He was Dong Young, a Prince of Heaven, her own half nephew, but she didn't mind. He provided the companionship she was deprived from early on in her life.

Then the rumors started again. How would Dong Young act after he discovered her history? She just knew he would start to scorn her like all the others, spitting in front of her face. She would not be able to take it. No, she would never be able to look at him again! Mi Young was determined to go back before that happened. She wanted to preserve the short lived happiness and memories she had made with dear Dong Young. She went to the King.

"Why have you come to visit me, dongsaeng?' he asked.

Mi Young gulped down a knot in her throat. She had to leave now before her secret was found out, but how would she? She had never truly spoken to her brother directly before. Still, she had to disappear.

"Please send me back to the Garden," she stuttered out.

The King looked surprised. Why would this young one want to go back to her prison?

"Please, let me go back, King. I cannot stay here anymore. I do not belong here. I must go back," she pleaded her head hung, trying to cover her watering eyes.

The King looked like he was deep in thought.

"You may go back, child. But remember this, I did not send you back. You went back to your prison with your free will," he warned.

Mi Young nodded. She would go see Dong Young for the last time then.

He was asleep. His calm face broke Mi Young's heart. She would miss him and his straight forwardness and simpleness. She would always yearn for his contagious laughs and smiles which were forever etched into her memory, but he must remember her as who she really was, not what the rumors painted her to be. A tear drop splattered onto to Dong Young's sleeping face. He shifted slightly. She wiped her tears, suppressing silent sobs, and kissed him on his forehead, tiptoeing out the door.

Chapter 1 (Sohwa's First Day)

"Aisshh, I feel so stuffy." complained Sohwa

"That's because you have to wear a corset under your 'boys' uniform." Sooyoung replied.

Sooyoung and Sohwa were at school and Sohwa was fidgeting with her uniform. Sohwa a.k.a. Younhwa (as said on her name tag) is really a girl disguised as a the help of her childhood friend Sooyoung, Sohwa is currently attending high school in Seoul as Yang Younhwa, an eigthteen year old Korean American boy from San Francisco, California, living with Choi Sooyoung and already famous at school within five minutes of walking into the school as a "pretty boy".

"Hey, Sooyoung do I really make a hot guy?" Sohwa inquired.

"No, well, not in my eyes. Maybe it's because I know your Sohwa and not Younhwa, but if I didn't know maybe I would think you were hot." Sooyoung explained.

"Oh . . ."

"Funny how girls go crazy over you when you're a guy, but guys avoid you when you're a girl." Sooyoung commented.

"What?!"

"I guess no matter how you look at it, your face is too much like a male. Didn't your mom always complain she gave birth to two sons?"

"That's because I wore guy clothing just because it was comfortable. Besides you could tell I was a girl since my hair was long." Sohwa replied confidently.

"Yeah, well now you hair is boy short so you look like a guy."

"Well, my hair is long for a guy, sort of. My bangs touch my eyebrows and the back of my hair is at my neck."

"Whatever, we gotta go to class now."

The twosome walk into their class and a heavenly figure is noticed at once. Looks like Sohwa isn't the only "pretty boy". The girls are swooning all over the silver haired boy sitting at the back of the classroom with the sunshine causing him to have a glowing aura about his silhouette.

Kim Dohyun. That is the young (well he looks young even though he's like 100 something years old) "student" in the back of the classroom. His silver hair, gentle eyes, nice smile really made him stand out in the class. The only girls he didn't seem to capture stood outside the door (actually the other girl is disguised as a boy).

Sooyoung stared at him and walked right over to Dohyun. Sohwa/Younhwa followed.

"What are you doing here?" Sooyoung whispered to Dohyun so it was barely audible.

Dohyun looked up from his book and seemed shocked to see Sooyoung. After he revived his composure he replied quietly as well.

"Meet me behind the school after lunch."

He got up and walked out in the most suave style, but just as he was passing Sohwa the two had the smallest, undetectable amount of eye contact. Sohwa thought she was going to faint. When he looked at her it was almost like a cold look. Why did it seem that this guy Kim Dohyun hated her? What was his problem? She never did anything to him, as a matter of fact the look he gave her almost seemed as if he suspected something. Yet the two had never even talked!

"Sooyoung, who is Kim Dohyun?" Sohwa asked Sooyoung while staring at the ground.

"Let's just say he's my other childhood friend . . ." Sooyoung replied while looking out the window.

* * *

TEEHEE!! FINALLY CHAPTER ! DONE!!!! LOL!!- daichi!!

LUV U GUYS FOR READING!!


End file.
